


Always Kiss Me Goodnight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Alternate Universe- Justin and Daphne are seniors at St. James, Brian is a new student, Chris is an asshole as usual, and Justin experiences things that he's never before experienced.  Brian faces life altering and life threatening things of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

                     

 

**Always Kiss Me Goodnight**

 

 

**^^^**

J.T

 

 

 

Daphne’s excited.  She’s always liked moving up in grades, convinced that the next years going to be better than the last and then she gets disappointed when it’s not better.  That it’s the same – or worst.  This years no difference. Moving up from a junior to a senior is big fucking news for her.  She’s more excited than ever, rambling for eternity about how fun this year will be. How different things are going to be. How everything’s going to be a huge fucking blast.  I’m not one to burst her bubble so I keep my mouth shut and agree with her when it’s necessary.  She’ll find out for herself – this year **won’t** be different.

 

 

 

“Back for another year in hell.”

 

 

 

Daphne rolls her eyes at me as we step through the front doors of St. James.  I’m being serious. St. James is hell and we both know it.  Daphne just chooses to be more enthusiastic and less pessimistic about things.  We both know, however, that I know she really agrees with me and that she’s just too stubborn to agree with me with her voice.  Pulling at my tie, I hate the fucking thing, we both head down the halls, schedules in our hands.  Too be honest, I’m slightly nervous. I usually am at the start of the year…but only because I don’t want to get shoved inside a locker my first day here.  That’d be bad luck.

 

 

 

“Do you always have to be so,”

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, I do, Daph.”

 

 

 

 

“Obviously.  You should be excited, Jus!  We’re seniors.  Do you know what that _means_?”

 

 

 

 

“One more year until we get out of hell?”

 

 

 

She rolls her eyes at me again and we’re both relieved to see that we have lockers next to each other.  Daphne smiles over at me.  “See?  It won’t be too bad.”  It’s my turn to roll _my_ eyes.  “You can determine an entire year by how are lockers are situated?  Damn – you are _good_.”  She pushed me lightly on the shoulder, looks down at the scrap of paper in her hand and begins spinning in her combination.  I don’t bother opening my locker.  We haven’t gotten any of our books yet so I have nothing to put inside.  She always opens her locker on the first day of school and then shuts it again after close inspection. Her locker door slams shut.  I smirk.

 

 

 

 

“Is it everything you thought it would be?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes, it’s a very nice locker.”

 

 

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

 

 

“ _Shut up_. What class do you have?”

 

 

 

I look down at my crumpled schedule.

 

 

 

“Literature.”

 

 

 

“Me too!  See, it’s getting better and better.”

 

 

 

“You’re so retarded.”

 

 

 

“Gee, thanks, Justin.”

 

 

 

She shoves me on the shoulder again, grabs hold of my wrist, and practically drags me all the way to the literature room smiling as we go.  I groan as she pushed me quite roughly inside the large classroom, teacher writing his name on the board with a black dry erase marker.  _Mr. Cato._   He’s new.  Still holding tightly onto my wrist, Daphne leads us to two seats in the very back.  I sigh with relief that she isn’t going to make us sit in the very front like she usually does.  Once we’re seated we sit and talk. Well, Daphne talks about how, during the summer, she saw a boy, wanted said boy, and said boy became her boyfriend.  The said boy’s name would be Derek and she didn’t waste time telling me how he “popped her cherry.”

 

 

 

 

I’ve never met Derek and I don’t think I want to.  Well, I don’t want to see the two of them together anyway because, well, I’m just not ready for hetero PDA.  Especially between my best friend and some…guy.  I look towards the door every few seconds, telling myself that I’m not jealous that Daphne has lost her virginity before me, waiting for her prince in shining armor to walk in.  She practically squeals when he does and I can see why. He’s pretty good looking.  She smiles over at him and waves him over.  I inwardly roll my eyes.  Fuck – he can’t come over here.  

 

 

 

“Justin, this is Derek.  Derek – Justin.  He’s my best-friend.”

 

 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

I offer him a nod and smile.  That’s all he’s getting.  Daphne bites her lip.

 

 

 

“Jus, you mind if I sit with Derek?”

 

 

 

YES.

 

 

 

“Sure.  No problem.”

 

 

 

She breaks out into a smile, leans over and kisses me on the cheek, and slides out of her seat and sits next to Derek at the table directly in front of me.  I cringe when I see Derek’s hand rest on her thigh.  _Gross_.  Sighing, I rest my chin in the palm of my hand and stare down at the black surface of the table, fingers tracing invisible patterns.  Trying to find a way to amuse myself I guess.  The door opens again and I look up, just curious to see who it is. If it’s someone I know so they can sit next to me.  Then I remember that Daphne is the only person I ever talk to at St. James.  Except Chris Hobbs and I’m usually telling him to fuck off after he shoves me against a row of lockers or something.

 

 

 

 

I definitely don’t know the gorgeous specimen that walks in.

 

 

 

 

His tall form pauses at the entrance, intense hazel eyes searching for a place to sit.  I pray, hope, and beg God to make him sit here.  I’m suddenly glad that Daphne abandoned me for her cherry popper because this guy needs to sit next to me.  This gorgeous brunet just **has** to.  His eyes meet mine and I hope I don’t look as startled as I feel because I don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him.  A smirk on his face his form saunters over in my direction.  I quickly look away so my eyes don’t wander and stare back down at the surface of the desk. Like he would ever sit next to me anyway.  I’m a loser.  I’m anti-social.  I’m un-popular.

 

 

 

Doesn’t he know that by now?  Probably.

 

 

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

 

 

Blinking and licking my dry lips, I look back up from the table and slowly shake my head.

 

 

 

 

“Nope, feel free.”

 

 

 

He sits down, his backpack placed on the table and looks over at me.  He’s so fucking…perfect.  He’s the most beautiful teen I’ve ever seen in my life.

 

 

 

 

“Brian Kinney.”

 

 

 

“Justin Taylor.”

 

 

 

He nods and the bell rings so there’s no more room for talking and we tune in to class.

 

 

 

 

**^^^**

 

B.K

 

 

 

The first thing I think when I walk into my first period class is ‘the blond kid is hot’.  There’s no way I’m going to pass up that empty chair and not sit next to him.  And by the look on his face he’s all too eager to let me sit next to him.  Just my luck – the hottest student in the room is gay.  Maybe St. James won’t be so bad after all.  It can’t be any worst than my old school.  And my old school sucked ass.  

 

 

 

 

To make my day better – Taylor’s in all my classes.

 

 

 

 

I made sure to sit next to him in each one.  And he didn’t seem to mind.

 

 

 

 

I wander around the halls looking for my locker when the last bell rings for the day.  I don’t want to go home.  Most kids would want to go home after school but definitely not me.  Drunk dads with rough abusive tactics and overly-religious-alcoholic mothers weren’t the type of thing you would want to go home to.  I feel slightly frustrated because I can’t seem to find my fucking locker but it doesn’t last long because I’m suddenly distracted by the sounds of scuffling feet, jeers from a rough male voice, and a locker door slamming open.

 

 

 

 

I move around the corner and witness a boy I don’t know gripping onto Justin’s tie and pushing him hard **inside** his locker.  The blond tells him to fuck off and the boy replies with a leer and a taunt about flaunting homosexuality around all over the place.  What a Fucktard.  No one would’ve guessed that Justin was gay unless they were me because I’m on the one he has the _blushing impediment_ with.  The locker door is slammed shut and Justin is locked inside.  The boy makes haste in leaving the scene of the crime and disappearing quite successfully.  I walk closer to Justin’s locker, hearing the boy kick and yell for the boy to come back so he can kick his ass.

 

 

 

This, if you ask me, would be pretty hard to do locked in a locker.

 

 

 

 

“Lockers are for your books, Taylor.”

 

 

 

He’s suddenly silent and then,

 

 

 

“Fuck you – help me out.”

 

 

 

“My, my, we are rude aren’t we?  Sorry – my hands are full.”

 

 

I’m not holding a damn thing but I’m sure it’s pissing Justin off quite successfully.

 

 

 

 

“C’mon!  _Please_?”

 

 

 

 

“Well, you’re getting _better_.”

 

 

 

 

“I’d get on my hands and knees and _beg_ but I don’t have enough room, asshole.”

 

 

 

_“_ You could always _get on your knees_ when I let you out.”

 

 

 

 

He’s silent and I can imagining him blushing on the other side of the metal locker door.  

 

 

 

 

“Just let me out.”

 

 

 

 

“Please?”

 

 

 

“Fuck – please.”

 

 

 

 

“Alright, what’s your combination.”

 

 

 

“9-19-9.”

 

 

 

I quickly put in the combination and swing open the locker door. He spills out, into me, and I wonder if he possibly does this on purpose. I decide not because Justin doesn’t seem like the type of guy to throw himself at guys like that.  He quickly pushes himself away from me, limbs stretching and eyes narrowing.  He probably wants to really kick some ass right now.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

“My pleasure, Taylor.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you had a good laugh.”

 

 

 

“You bet.”

 

 

 

 

He smiles at me for a second and tilts his head to the side a little bit before he turns to leave.

 

 

 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

“I guess you will.”

 

 

 

 

He smiles one last time and turns around and I don’t move until I can no longer see his retreating back.  He has a nice ass, that’s all I have to say.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Always Kiss Me Goodnight

**Always Kiss Me Goodnight**

 

 

 

 

 

**^^^**

 

 

 

J.T

 

 

 

 

“You use protection right?”

 

 

 

 

Daphne rolls her eyes.

 

 

 

 

“Duh, of course we do.”

 

 

 

 

“Why am I even talking to you about your sex life? It’s making me sick.”

 

 

 

 

Daphne snorts and continues rambling on about how much she loves Derek and how she’s convinced that the two of them are “soulmates.”  Honestly – she never shuts up about him.  I keep my eyes open for Brian who has become something of a friend of mine.  After the first day of school we had continued sitting next to each other in every class, eating lunch together along with Daphne and Derek, and, yeah, I’d say we’re friends a month later after our first meeting.  Daphne nudges me in the side with her elbow as we enter the literature classroom.

 

 

 

 

“You want him don’t you?”

 

 

 

 

“What are you _talking about_?  Derek’s straight.”

 

 

 

 

“You and I both know that I’m not talking about _Derek_.  We both know that I’m talking about a certain hottie that’s walking towards us right about… **now**.”

 

 

 

As soon as the word ‘now’ is out of her mouth Brian strides into the room.  It never ceases to amaze me that Daphne is such a lucky guesser as to when Brian’s close by.  I roll my eyes over at her.  “I don’t think so, Daph.”  She snorts and sits down in her usual seat in front of me.  “Whatever you say, Blondie but I know.”  I sit down in my seat and smile at Brian as he sits down next to me, bag slung on top of the table and tall form getting comfortable on the not-so comfortable chairs.

 

 

 

“Hey, kids.”

 

 

 

Daphne smirks.

 

 

 

“I’m definitely no kid.  Kids haven’t done what I’ve done.”

 

 

 

I make a gagging sound.

 

 

 

 

“I _hope_ most kids haven’t fucked your boyfriend.”

 

 

 

 

“You know what I meant, Mr. Jealous.”

 

 

 

 

I raise an eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

“What do I have to be jealous about?”

 

 

 

 

Daphne smirks again, hands folding on her lap and she turns to face me all the way.  “You’re just feeling some jealousy due to the fact that I’ve had sex and,” Brian breaks in, cutting Daphne completely off.  “You haven’t had sex?”  A few people look in our direction and I narrow my eyes at the smirking brunet.  “Way to direct attention, asshole and, no, I haven’t.  We’ve known each other for what? A _month_?  And you didn’t know?”  Brian doesn’t reply, he just turns back around in his seat and directs his attention to the front of the room.

 

 

 

Mr. Cato comes in a few seconds later.  Derek arrives twenty minutes late.

 

 

 

And class begins.

 

 

 

**^^^**

 

 

 

“You’re such a pig.”

 

 

 

“Thanks, Brian.”

 

 

 

I smile sweetly at him as I eat my fourth slice of pizza. It’s not my fault that I’m hungry.  Daphne grins, laughs, and goes back to talking to Derek.  Derek is officially getting on my nerves. All she ever does is talk to him.  Himhimhimhim and him.  It’s all about Derek now.  Rolling my eyes over at the inseparable couple I begin gulping down my coke.  Suddenly there’s a hand slapping hard against the back of my head and my soda ends up all over my face and the front of my clothes.  “Oops!  Sorry, fag!”  Groaning, I look over my shoulder at his retreating back.

 

 

 

“Fuck you, Hobbs!”

 

 

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

 

 

 

I inwardly gag.  How ‘bout no.

 

 

 

 

“In your fucking dreams you fucking pussy.”

 

 

 

 

Suddenly the larger teen is barreling back to our table – thanks to me and my stupid ass mouth – and I’m soon picked up by the collar.  A few seconds later his fist collides with my nose and I’m a bleeding mess.  Where are teachers when you need them?  Not here obviously.  Daphne’s yelling at Chris to stop except…he doesn’t listen to her.  Next I’m being punched in the stomach and I’m staggering backwards, doubled over.  Fuck him.  Who knew him being called a pussy would make him so pissed off?  If I had I wouldn’t have said it.

 

 

 

Then Brian’s there, his taller and stronger form shoving Chris off of me and onto the floor with a loud thump.  “Get your fucking hands off of him, Fucktard.”  Daphne’s around the table next inspecting my face.  “You need to go see the school nurse.”  I push her away and touch my nose to only get blood all over my hand.  “Fuck that.  If I go to the nurse I’ll get a detention for fighting.”  Chris gets up to his feet, sends me one last glare, and stalks away with his jock buddies before anymore damage can be done.  Frowning, Brian grabs my wrist.  

 

 

 

“C’mon, I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

 

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

Brian takes me to the bathroom, which is empty since everyone is at lunch.  Thank god – I didn’t want to have to answer questions.  “Get up on the counter.”  Without a word I pull myself up onto the bathroom counter, legs dangling off the edge, and one hand holding my stomach, which hurts like fucking hell.  Brian wets a few paper towels and gently begins wiping my face, careful not to touch my nose too hard.  Just soft.  And I realize just how close we are.  Probably too close.  His free hand holds my chin in place so I don’t move while is other hand continue to wash away the blood.  His eyes look up momentarily from my nose, and probably bruising lip, and meet my eyes.

 

 

 

If I’ve thought it once I’ve thought it a million times – his eyes are just… **intense**.  They’re just not any _ordinary_ hazel.  They’re, it’s hard to explain.  They’re just beautiful.  Like he is and, of course, I won’t tell him that because that would just be utterly embarrassing but I think it all the time.  I quickly avert my eyes somewhere else, not able to look at him anymore.  I hadn’t even noticed that his hand had slowed quite considerably through the time that we had just sat there staring at each other.  Too bad he didn’t kiss me.  A part of me had been hoping he would.  We’re close – only a few centimeters away from our lips touching.  If I just moved forward a little bit – I push the thought away and concentrate only on being cleaned.

 

 

 

“I knew your mouth would get you in trouble.”

 

 

 

I smile slightly glad that he spoke.

 

 

 

“He really fucking pisses me off. It’s not my fault.”

 

 

 

He picks up a clean dry paper towel and begins wiping away the wetness, still careful around my nose.  I sigh and raise an eyebrow.  “How bad is the damage?”  He smirks.  “Really fucking bad.  You look like shit.”  I roll my eyes and say thanks for the encouragement and he replies with a no problem.  He helps me off the sink and grabs the hem of my shirt.  Eyes widening slightly I take a step back, my ass meeting the edge of the counter I had just been sitting on. “What are you doing?”  He raises an eyebrow, weird expression on his face.  “I was just gonna look at your stomach.  He punched you pretty hard.”  I nod, relax, and step forward again my cheeks quickly flushing at my stupidity.

 

 

This time he successfully lifts my shirt and examines the large bruise forming on my stomach.

 

 

 

“Nothings broken.”

 

 

 

“You’re really good at this…healing thing.”

 

 

 

A look of pain flashes across his face and it disappears before I can ask him about it.  He grins and shrugs his shoulder, changing the subject.  “No wonder you’re still a virgin.”  I narrow my eyes and slap his hands away from my shirt and let it fall back down over the bruise.  

 

 

 

“What does _that_ mean?”

 

 

 

“I only touched the hem of your shirt and you nearly screamed rape.”

 

 

 

“I did not.”

 

 

 

I cross my arms over my chest and continue narrowing my eyes at him…even though he’s right.  I did freak out more than necessary.  “Whatever you say, Sunshine.”  I nod.  “That’s more like it.”  He smiles at me, arms coming to wrap around my neck, legs pressing against my legs and his body far too close to mine to be a friendly gesture.  His forehead rests against mine and I hesitantly rest my hands on his sides.  Ok, for one, he’s never so much as hugged me before and two, I can only imagine what someone would think if they barged in here and saw us.  “Have you ever kissed someone?”

 

 

I blink.  What kind of question is that?  I bite my lip and shake my head.

 

 

 

“Does my mom count?”

 

 

 

“Gross, you’ve kissed your mom?”

 

 

 

“On the cheek, perve!”

 

 

 

“No, that doesn’t count.”

 

 

 

“Then…no?”

 

 

 

Before I know what the hell is happening his lips are gently pressing against mine and I freeze.  What am I supposed to do?  I’ve never kissed anyone before.  For fucks sake, I’ve never even held a guys hand.  Suddenly my lips move against his and I realize that my knuckles are probably turning white I’m gripping onto his hips so tightly.  His arms pull me tighter against his body, his erection pressing against my leg and his tongue sliding into my mouth and meeting my own tongue for the first time.

 

 

 

Suddenly I push him away, eyes wide with bewilderment.

 

 

 

“I-I have to get to class…”

 

 

 

Without another word I stumble out of the bathroom, cheeks burning, my cock semi-hard, and my lips bruised in a different way then Chris’s fist colliding with them.


	3. Always Kiss Me Goodnight

  


**^^^**

**B.K**   


I just couldn’t keep my mouth off of him. I just couldn’t keep myself from tarnishing his perfect innocence. How is any gay male supposed to keep their hands or lips off of him? He’s one of the hottest guys I’ve seen in my life. I don’t even know how I waited an entire month to just…touch him. I guess I should thank Chris Hobbs for giving me the chance to spend some alone time with Justin. But, I probably made a huge mistake. Justin had fucking freaked out on me and I don’t know about you but that’s not usually a good thing. No one has ever freaked out when I’ve kissed them. This is a first.

 

So, it’s predictable, the next morning that Justin doesn’t even so much as glance my way when I sit down next to him for first period. Daphne raises her eyebrow at me and I just shrug. If Justin hasn’t told her about me kissing him yet she will hear about it. Whenever Justin’s ready to tell her. Or maybe I should just spare her the waiting and tell her myself.

 

“New assignment, kids.”

 

God, doesn’t the fucking teacher know that we’re seniors. _Not_ kids. I glance over at Justin but he continues to stare ahead and pay Mr. Cato his full attention, hands folded on the desk but I know that he’s perfectly aware of me looking at him. He never pays this much attention in class. In **any** class. Rolling my eyes at his…stupid attitude, I look up and listen as the teacher explains our assignment.

 

“Whoever you’re sitting next to will be who you’re working with,”

 

I glance over at Justin to see if he’s having a fucking cow. Surprisingly, he’s not. 

 

“I’ll be assigning a different piece of literature to each of you and you’ll both read it together and have to tell me about it in seven page essay, no less than that. Alright – Daphne Chanders and Derek Holmes: Romeo & Juliet. Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney: The Odyssey. Chris Hobbs and…”

 

I glance over at him again. He’s fidgeting with a strap on his backpack. I contemplate on asking him what the hell he’s so freaked out about. He enjoyed it. I can feel and I definitely felt him responding. I definitely felt his mouth moving against mine. I definitely heard him make a silent moan inside my mouth. And I _know_ I felt his dick getting hard against mine so I don’t see what the problem is. After Mr. Cato gives all the students their assignment he passes out the literature to each of us. Our book is pretty old and ratty. 

 

I look over at the silent blond.

 

“We’ll have to work at your house.”

 

There’s no way in hell that we’re going to my place. For the first time this morning Justin looks over at me. He even manages to hold eye contact. He slowly nods. “That’s fine.” I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes. “How’s your stomach?” He’s silent for a moment and I look over at him. His skin is becoming slightly flushed and he runs a hand quickly through his hair. During the month that I’ve known him I’ve learned all of his nervous habits. He’ll bite his thumbnail or his bottom lip. He’ll run his hand through his hair repeatedly. He’ll just have this… **look**. He’s easy for me to read.

 

“It’s fine, thanks. So is my nose.”

 

That’s nine words he’s said to me all morning. Maybe we’re getting somewhere. I nod, tipping backwards in my chair. “That’s good. Did your mom freak?” I’ve heard a one or a million stories about Jennifer Taylor. Stories from how much she loves Justin to stories about how protective she gets over him about certain things. Like bullies. Justin complains incessantly about how protective and worrisome she is about him. He complained because he’s seventeen and doesn’t think his mother should worry. I wish my mother worried about me, not that I would actually tell anyone that.

 

“She wasn’t too happy when I told her what happened. I gave her the cleaner version, leaving out profanity and…stuff.” 

 

Stuff = _Brian trying to rape me in the bathroom_.

 

I nod, smiling slightly.

 

“Did your dad threaten to knock Chris’s head off or something?”

 

Justin never talks about his father. Whenever I bring him up the blond always manages to change the subject before the discussion can get too far. Justin swallows, strange expression falling onto his face, and his body shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “My father wasn’t home. He isn’t home much.” That’s something I can’t relate to. My dad’s home **all the time**. I wish he wasn’t home all the time. Maybe Jack should get together with Craig Taylor and they could go out together instead of staying home with their sons. “Oh, well, did your mom?” For the first time, the blond smiles. It’s only slightly though.

 

“My mom’s not exactly butch enough to do something like that. Or violent enough.”

 

I nod, smiling over at him. Maybe things won’t be so bad after all. Unless we’re alone together. Justin will probably never let me be in the same space alone with him again. Fuck, I wish he’d at least tell me why he was so freaked about the sexual contact that had happened yesterday. “I would have done more. Then shove him on the floor I mean. If we hadn’t been at school at the time.” Justin smiles softly at me once more and shrugs. “Thanks, but, you did enough to help me.” I’m not sure if he means this as a bad thing or a good thing so, I decide to ask. I’ve always been one to say what I was feeling. Well, most of the time anyway.

 

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

 

The blond pauses a moment, biting his lip. Then,

 

“It’s a good thing…”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

**^^^**

**J.T**

“Is there something wrong between you and Brian?”

 

I look over at Daphne, the two of us sitting on her bed doing our homework for today. I shrug and choose not to say anything. Is there? Sure, I had totally freaked out in the bathroom yesterday when Brian had kissed me. It wasn’t that I hadn’t enjoyed it. God, I had thoroughly enjoyed it. I had wanted it to last longer but…I freaked. I’m not sure exactly why I did but…I did and that’s the end of the story. Maybe it’s because I’m scared of the whole relationship thing. Last time Daphne got dumped by someone she had “loved” she hadn’t been the same for several weeks.

 

I don’t want to end up like that.

 

And then there’s the fact that I’m totally inexperienced. Why would Brian want someone that doesn’t know anything about relationships, sex and dating? Sure, I know about it all but I don’t know. If that makes any sense. Daphne places her pencil down on her spiral notebook and raises an eyebrow over at me. Sensing her drilling stare, I glance up from my work and try to act as innocently and unknowing as possible.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It was yesterday…in the bathroom…”

 

“What happened?”

 

She suddenly looks very interested. I can only imagine what her dirty mind is thinking up.

 

“He kissed me.”

 

“Oh. My. GOD. Are you serious? Is he a good kisser? Did you kiss him back? Did you enjoy it? What’d you say afterwards? What’d he say? Did,”

 

I throw my pencil at her causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

 

“Yes, I’m serious. Yes, he’s an excellent kisser but I don’t have anything to compare him to either. Yes, I kissed him back…after a few seconds of being frozen. Uh, yes, I mean…I guess I enjoyed it…a lot. I actually…ended it. I completely freaked, Daphne! I ran out of that bathroom as fast as I could telling him I had to get to class. So…I didn’t really give either of us a chance to say anything…I’m such an idiot.”

 

“You’re such an innocent little boy, Justin.”

 

“I’m not an innocent little boy.”

 

She raises her eyebrow at me again.

 

“What?”

 

“You are too innocent.”

 

“Fine, you’re right. I have the sexual age of a fucking **elementary** school student. You don’t have to rub it in.”

 

****

^^^

B.K

I dial Brian’s number hoping my father doesn’t hear the sounds of the phone. He’s asleep, drunk out of his fucking mind, on the couch downstairs. It’s better when he’s asleep. Much, much better. Four rings later the blond answers his phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Justin? It’s Brian.”

 

“Oh, um, hey.”

 

“I was thinking, this weekend, Friday, tomorrow, which is tomorrow, maybe, we could get together and read ‘The Odyssey’ together…at your house. Or somewhere.”

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine. Uh – you wanna just come home with me Friday that way you don’t have to drive. I could always give you a lift back home after we’ve had enough reading.”

 

“Sure, that’s fine. G’night, Sunshine.”

 

“Night.”

 

I hate fucking awkwardness. I hate **him** being awkward. Sighing, I throw my face into my pillows and the phone drops to the floor with a loud thump. I’m sure it sounds louder than it really is. I lie stock still and hear my father’s snores cease. And then heavy footsteps striding up the stairs. I can almost hear his heavy breathing as he gets closer and closer to my door.

 

I am so fucked.


	4. 4 - Friends

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the LONG wait. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

  


 

**B.K**   


My door suddenly swings open. I know what you're probably thinking - Why don't I just simply _lock_ my door? Not too long ago, actually, the first day we moved to Pittsburgh my dad made sure that the lock was removed. Smart little bastard. If I can't lock him out he can have all the "fun" he wants to with me. I quickly pick myself up off my bed, my hands automatically making fists, and my form quickly switching from laid back to extremely tense in about five seconds. In Jack Kinney's right hand is a beer bottle - half empty. His left hand is clenched and ready to punch me in the face and I'm waiting for it too. He staggers into the room looking around suspiciously. Because everyone just knows how much trouble I cause at home - like being born.

 

"Wha-you doin', Sonny Boy?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Fucking _liar_ \- what was that noise?"

 

He takes two steps towards me possibly planning on knocking the daylights out of me but said object that made noise suddenly starts ringing. I quickly reach down and pick it up, thanking the gods for the save, and I answer it. My dad may be drunk but he's still smart enough not to do anything when I'm on the phone with someone. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Brian! It's Daphne! I've heard something... **interesting** recently."

 

I breathe a sigh of relief. My dad looks thouroghly irritated that his abusive rampage had been put on hold. " _Uh_ \- really?" I watch as my dad stalks out of my room and let out an extremely loud sigh into the phone. "Are you alright, Brian?" I haven't told anyone about my dad. I haven't told anyone about my mother. I haven't told anyone about my "perfect" sister, Claire, who has the abuse free end of the life. I always shy from telling either of my friends about my "wonderful" homelife. I'd rather spare them that. Plus, I don't want anyone fucking pitying me. "Um, yeah, Daphne, I'm fine..." For now. Until you hang up on me and leave me alone here. I shove the thoughts away and ask her what interesting news she's heard. That's important enough to tell me.

 

"You _kissed_ Justin!"

 

Oh. That.

 

"So, he told you."

 

"Duh! So that's why he was acting so weird around you! When he told me I couldn't believe it. So, what are you guys now? A couple?"

 

She sounds way to excited about all of this. I sigh heavily into the phone and roll my eyes.

 

"No, more like extremely _awkward_. Well, he is anyway."

 

" _That's_ Justin. He's so adorable."

 

"Is there a point to this phone call?"

 

Yeah - saving my skin. "Well, not really. I just wanted to hear your point of view about it." I sit back down on my bed and sprawl myself down on it. I don't usually talk on the phone but right now, I want to kiss the girl on the other side of the phone. Usually that thought would disgust me. "What'd he say about it?" Daphne giggled on the other end of the phoneline. "Well...he was extremely embarassed about running out like that but," She stops talking and I groan at her through the phone. She can be so annoying sometimes. Like she is whenever Derek's around. I'm not the only one who's tired of her boyfriend. All you have to do is see the look on Justin's face whenever the other teen enters the room and it looks like all hell is going to break loose. "What, Daphne?"

 

"Well, lets just say...he thouroughly enjoyed you attacking him."

 

"I didn't _attack_ him. He totally wanted it."

 

She snorts. "Who wouldn't?"

 

"You have a boyfriend and I'm gay so you're definitely out of luck."

 

She sighs, acting out sorrow.

 

"Unfortunatly. Anyway, you should probably treat him...less...sexually."

 

I laugh. "What?"

 

"Well, he's not exactly _up there_ in the sexual food chain and,"

 

"Yeah, I know. I was his first kiss."

 

"I'm just saying that he's totally,"

 

"Unexperienced? I didn't notice."

 

She laughs and I can imagine her shaking her head and rolling her eyes at me through the phone. "Yeah, I can see why it's so hard not too. Asshole. And I'd also like to threaten you. This is how it works - I warn you in my most threatening voice that if you hurt him I'll castrate you and then leave you to die." I wince. It sounds excrutiatingly painful. "I wasn't planning on it." She quickly answers me with a good and tells me she has to leave because precious Derek is there to study with her. Yeah, study. "Alright, bye Daphne." I hang up and am quieter with setting the phone down. My dad doesn't come back to my room for about two hours and, when he does...

 

It isn't pleasant.

**xxx**

**J.T**

"Fuck, Brian, are you alright?"

 

When I got to school this morning I hadn't expected Brian to be here early. I also hadn't expected him to have a hugantic shiner. Even though I'm still embarassed about what happened a few days ago I can't let that keep me from bounding over, maybe standing closer then was necessary, and looking at his shiner carefully, eyebrow raised as to how he got it. He doesn't answer me - he only shrugs and that only makes my suspicions that something horribly wrong had happened to him more active. "C'mon, Brian, something is obviously wrong," He quickly snaps at me, telling me that nothing is wrong, a hard edge in his voice and I immediatly clamp my mouth shut. I don't want to be punished with his angry voice again. He sighs, face softening.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Claire and I got into a fight, she threw something at me and it accidently hit me in the face. It's not a big deal."

 

I can tell he's lying but I don't say so. If he doesn't want to tell me that's fine. There are tons of things that I've kept secret from him too. Well, not tons of things. But things like my father. Craig Taylor is something I want shut out of my life forever. And shut out of everyone's life. No one needs to know about him. He's never home anyway. He's never said anything but my mom and I both know that he's out late at nights not doing what he tells us he is. Working late. More like out fucking late. That's the only kind of late work he ever does anymore. Jennifer knows it too - not that she would ever come out and say it. I don't either - I don't want her to hurt anymore than she already does. I only nod up at the brunet and quickly take a few steps away from him so I'm not as close anymore. Flashes of what happened last time we were close played behind my eyes.

 

I don't want to embarass myself further.

 

"Are you still comin' over tonight?"

 

 

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss reading 'The Odyssey' for anything."

 

I smile, glad that he doesn't sound angry anymore - the look is still there though. "Yeah right. We all know that you live to do homework assignments." He says that he does and that's when Daphne intrudes, hand in hand with Derek. She smiles at the both of us and, oh shit. She probably told Brian that I had told her about what had happened in the bathroom. I narrow my eyes over at her and she just shoots me an innocent look. I cross my arms over my chest and make a point of not telling her hello. She had better keep her mouth shut about the whole ordeal. I'm embarassed enough as it is. Derek clears his throat in the silence and Daphne suddenly talks, breaking it all.

 

"Have you guys started reading yet? Derek and I did last night."

 

Brian scoffed.

 

"When you told me on the phone that you were going to "study" I thought you meant study as in...fuck each others brains out all night."

 

Daphne rolls her eyes, arms crossing over her chest. Derek looks impossibly embarassed at the remark and chooses not to say a word. Finally something registers in my mind. Daphne had called Brian. That could only mean one thing. My suspicions were now confirmed - she told Brian that I told her about our bathroom moment. I swallow and look over at Brian real quickly. If he's thinking about anything having to do with the kiss then he doesn't look like it. Daphne chooses not to comment on Brian's crude comment but, instead, asks him about his shiner. "What happened to your face?" Brian rolls his eyes. "You don't have to be so rude. I'm already aware of the fact that I'm no longer extremely fuckable anymore. Not until it's gone. I don't need you to remind me." Daphne grins and looks over at me.

 

"You never answered my question. Have you guys read yet?"

 

Brian glares at her.

 

"I'm goin' over to his house tonight to start. Not that it's any of your business."

 

"So...does that mean...your spending the night?"

 

 

I look down at the ground as my cheeks start to burn. She is such a cunt sometimes. I run a hand furiously through my hair and tell myself to calm down. It was a perfectly innocent question. Fuck that! It would have been innocent if someone else had said it but not Daphne. I glance over at Brian and he's smirking. He obviously knows exactly what she's implying. "No, Daphne, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Daphne shrugs, look of fucked up innocence on her face. "Oh, I was just curious. Why aren't you?" I sigh and contemplate on leaving the entire conversation all-together. I don't need this shit. What kind of best-friend is she? I glare over at her and she catches it. She only shrugs her shoulders over at me, small smile playing on her face. Brian shrugs.

 

"I don't have a change of clothes."

 

"Oh, well, that's too bad."

 

Brian and I don't answer this statement. Suddenly the bell rings signaling that all of us should be in first period by now and we hurry towards Mr. Cato's literature/english classroom.

**xxx**

**B.K**

I don't know where he is. I've been waiting for him next to his excuse for a car for twenty-minutes. I lean against the black jeep, wait...wait...and wait. Someone would've thought they'd been stood up if it weren't for the fact that Justin wouldn't just leave his car here. Suddenly I see his blond head burst out of the front doors of the school and then his body begins running towards the jeep, showing just how much of a hurry he's in. When he reaches the jeep I examine his flushed cheeks and apologetic look.

 

"Where were you?"

 

"Sorry - I was talking to Daphne. She wouldn't shut up."

 

"I have a feeling that it was you who wouldn't shut up."

 

He rolls his eyes and throws his bookbag in the backseat and takes mine and does the same. "Get in." I grin. "What? You aren't going to open the door for me?" He snorts but doesn't reply and I help myself into the passenger side of the jeep. He starts the vehicle and we're on our silent way to his house. I've been to his house before with Daphne a few times. I've never spent the night, however. His mom is nice enough - I've never seen his father though. Like I said, he never mentions his father. So I don't pry. I look over at him, raised eyebrow.

 

"What were you talking about?"

 

He looks at me confused, "Huh?"

 

"You and Daphne. You know, you made me stand out here in the hot heat forever."

 

"Hot heat? How genius."

 

"You're ignoring my question."

 

"You **are** a genius."

 

I roll my eyes but smile. "C'mon, Taylor. Spill." He shakes his head. "I'd rather not. It's nothing you'd be interested in, anyway." I roll my eyes again. Anything having to do with him I'm interested in. Especially if he's talking about Daphne because it might have something to do with me. "Actually - I'm very interested." He lets out a heavy sigh and sends me a 'you should really learn to mind your own business' look. But he talks anyway. I'm very persuasive. In more ways than one. "You were right. It was me who talked a lot. Actually...I did all the talking. Actually - I kinda yelled at her..." Yeah, I'm definitely intersted. Even if it doesn't have to do with me. "About what? Why'd you yell at her?" He sighs again, a hand running through is hair in that nervous gesture that he does and then it lands back on the wheel.

 

"About...Derek."

 

"It's about time."

 

He raises an eyebrow over at me.

 

"What?" 

 

"It's obvious that you have an immense problem with him."

 

"Oo - big word."

 

"Shut up. What'd you say?"

 

"Why are you so interested?"

 

"What? She's my friend too. Plus, I'm not a huge fan of Derek either."

 

"You're not?"

 

He sounds genuinely surprised. I snort, "No. Why so surprised?" He quickly shrugs. "I don't know. You just...always got along with him is all...I just figured that you got along with him." 

 

"Well, you figured wrong. Keep talkin'."

 

"Well, I just told her what I thought about him - them."

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

 

I nod. If they got into a fight it probably wasn't pretty. They've been best friends, from what I gather, forever. If they've..."split up" then it was probably going to be a hard couple of days for Justin. I smile slightly. Which means that he might come, you know, running to me for...friendship, which I really wouldn't mind - having Justin all to myself for once. "Alright, sure." He smiles gratefully over at me and the rest of the ride to his house in made in comfortable silence.


	5. 5 - Study

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the insanely long wait. I don't know why I let these things fall behind - I hope you'll forgive me and that you'll like this chapter.  


* * *

  


Always Kiss Me Goodnight

**xxx**

**BK**   


Justin’s mom is home when we get there. We made small talk with her for a few minutes; she asked me about my eye and asked how it had gotten there. I had given her the same bullshit that I had given Justin except…she actually looked like she believed me as opposed to Justin - - Who **hadn’t** look like he believed me very much. “Well, I’m going to go to the store and get some things for dinner – you’re welcome to stay if you want to, Brian.” Did I say how much I fucking love Justin’s mom? Hell, I’ll do anything to stay away from my father as long as possible.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Taylor.”

 

 

“Anytime, have fun studying.”

 

 

Oh, I’m sure we will. Not. Like I really want to _read_ while I’m up in Justin’s room. Jennifer leaves and Justin leads us up the stairs, down the hall and to the second door on the right, which his room. The first thing I notice about his room is how surprisingly neat it is (Like I always do when I come to his house). Aren’t artist supposed to be messy and uncaring and stuff? The second thing I notice his bed. And not because it’s neat. You don’t need three guesses to figure out what I’m thinking about. Justin flings his book bag on his bed so I do the same and when he gets up on it and sits cross-legged, back leaning against the headboard I get up there too and sit in the middle of his bed.

 

 

Then he pops out the book and I **really** don’t want to read right now.

 

 

But people don’t always get what they want so we start reading…and reading…for about an hour. He reads out loud because he said he wanted to. By the end of the hour we’re both lying on our backs, side by side, books held over our faces. I’m not into reading and I really don’t like this story. I finally throw the book down next to me, causing Justin to cease his reading, and I look over at him, rubbing my eyes. “I’m fucking tired of reading. _Break time_.” Justin smiles and places his own book down next to him, after folding the page to make sure he doesn’t lose it.

 

 

He looks over at me and I can tell his awkward phase is coming on again.

 

 

“So…”

 

 

I look over at him. It’s “talk time”. I’m tired of him being like… **this**. It’s extremely irritating. “Justin,” I roll over on my side so I can face him and he does the same, looking like he knows exactly what’s coming. After all, we would’ve talked about what happened sometime. It might as well be now. “About what happened…,” His cheeks are flushing – God, he’s practically begging me to kiss him right now, fucker. “I didn’t mean to come onto you like that,” **Lielielielie**. “So, I’m sorry.” There’s another lie for you. He doesn’t say anything for a minute so I roll back over on my back and stare at his ceiling. Then, 

 

 

“So, you’re sorry for kissing me?”

 

 

Uh – no. I don’t say anything. And he goes on.

 

 

“As in, you won’t do it a- _again_?”

 

 

God, I suppose so but only because you’re acting like a freaking ten-year-old. I look over at him, eyebrow raised. “I guess so.” He’s silent for a moment and I look back up at the ceiling, which gets pretty boring so I close my eyes. Maybe I can just fall asleep and end up not having to go back home after all. Then I feel shifting and my first thought is that he’s getting off because we’re both kind of awkward right now and being awkward sucks ass. Except, he’s not off the bed. No, he’s far from being off the bed because, and it’s quite sudden, his lips are pressed softly against mine. Ok, if I had been prepared for it I’m sure I would have kissed him back immediately but, since I was far from prepared for him to kiss me, my eyes kind of flew open in surprise and I just laid there, kind of frozen.

 

 

Like a fucking idiot.

 

 

After the shock wore off, it was only a few seconds because, well, you can’t be frozen for more than a few seconds if there’s a gorgeous blond boy kissing you, and my lips **finally** respond. He immediately relaxes, his body half on top of mine. My hands, of their own accord I’m sure, grab the back of his head, fingers tangling with his hair, and gently hold him there just incase he decides he wants to flee again and, despite the fact that I should probably pull away – move slow, in one swift movement he’s on his back and I’m on top of him, tongue sliding into his warm mouth and devouring him. Have you looked at him? _Anyone_ would want to devour him. He’s the most edible creature on the earth.

 

 

And my cock happens to agree.

 

 

I unconsciously grind against him, my hips have a mind of their own, I’m tellin’ ya and he, surprisingly, responds with a moan instead of pulling away like I thought he would have. He’ll probably freak out sooner or later. I finally pull back to breathe in some much needed air, resting my forehead against the blond’s forehead and staring down at his dilated eyes, swollen mouth, and flushed cheeks. “Well, well, Mr. Taylor…makin’ the first moves now?” He looks completely nervously adorable but I wait for him to answer before kissing him again. “I-I’m so,” Is he about to say he’s sorry? Fuck that. I kiss him again, cutting him off, pinning his hands above his head with one of my own and my other hand thrusting back into his hair.

 

 

He _does_ have soft hair.

 

 

His legs wrap around my waist and bring our hard cocks together in a grinding frenzy and my lips move from his to his neck, sucking, biting, licking – everything. His head falls back, soft gasps coming out of his mouth and I really hope his mom doesn’t come home anytime soon or I’ll be thoroughly disappointed. And then it happens. She just has to come home. Suddenly we both here, downstairs, the front door opening and Mrs. Taylor’s voice calling up to us that she’s home. My mouth stops and we both stop making out like the fucking horny teenagers that we are and sigh in disappointment. Damn his mom. His legs fall from around my waist and I quickly roll off of him, eyes closed and thinking of the nastiest thing I can think to get rid of my boner.

 

 

He’s probably doing the same thing.

**xxx**

**JT**

I hadn’t meant to just kiss him like that, not that I regret it. He had just looked so…nice lying there and, before I knew what I was thinking, the decision was already made and I was kissing him. And he was kissing me back. And we were both hard, thrusting against each other and I’m sure he probably left some hickies on my neck too. Shit, he did. I hope my mom doesn’t ask questions. Good thing my hair’s long.

 

I look over at Brian from across the dinner table. It’s just a quick look. But he meets my eyes and he has this look on his face. A cross between a smirk and a look of knowingness. Knowingness that, despite the fact that I had run away from him the first time he kissed, I so wanted him. I guess what happened in my bedroom earlier was a dead giveaway. I quickly look away, cheeks probably turning slightly pink and focus on eating my food. I’m starving anyway. Jennifer had waited for Craig to get home before even starting to get dinner ready.

 

He obviously never showed.

 

So, here we are having a very late dinner. It’s already nine.

 

“Brian, you can stay _here_ if you want. It’s late and by the time you finish eating your parents will probably be asleep.”

 

I glance up at him and he looks over at me, asking me with his eyes if he can stay. What does he think? Of course he can. I nod, small smile on my face and he looks over at my mother. “Thanks, Mrs. Taylor.” I’ll never get over the fact that he’s extremely polite compared to what he’s like in school.

 

“No problem, you know I love it when you come over.”

 

That makes two of us. Except I like him coming over **a lot better** now.


End file.
